Robin
Robin is Simon's adopted daughter who studies to be a theoretical mage, summarizing it in saying that she doesn't throw many fireballs, she designs better ones. She has conflicting emotions regarding her father's traveling companions, but she immediately accepts her father's new situation without reservations. Story A young student in the Thaumaturgical Academy, Robin was adopted by Simon as an orphanLetter from Robin in Simon's house, first visit to Feroholm. under circumstances not yet revealed, at "elementary school age", years after Wendis's death.Blog comment thread. Robin starts off sharing a room at the academy with four other students: * Mherin - the world's least grateful rescued noble * Rachila - the stuck up new money tycoon's daughter * Infasis - token slutty schoolgirl * Sho - ultra shy friend type Robin is a very reflective and private person that doesn't give her opinion if she's not sure. She has the potential to be a great mage both in theoretical and real-life situations, if she can defeat her own insecurities. Even after embracing a life of adventure and risk, she is always interested in the theoretical and technical aspects of magic. So it's not only natural but logical that Simon trusts his daughter when there are delicate matters of the magical persuasion, such as the investigation on Trin's contract or the management of the old Incubus King armor. In any case, Simon is not the only one that appreciates her talents. Not only is she well considered by her teachers and peers in the academy, but Riala, a competent and well educated mage on her own right, also shows her admiration and offers her a tutorshipConversation during the stay of the group in the Abandoned Fortress in Arclent.. Later, Wynn compliments her skills as well. Joining party In Stineford, you have to talk to Megail about partnership and then go to sleep. After Simon departs on an unspecified errand, Robin arrives and has a funny conversation with Yarra, Aka and Qum. After Robin leaves, visit her at the Academy. She later joins you at the start of the Simon's Daughter quest. Personality Robin views Simon as a role model, modeling herself after him in many ways. The receptionist in the Academy remarks on the similarity of Robin's and Simon's expressions, and Qum gives her the nickname of Simonette. She tries to stay calm and stoic and take a practical approach to life. However, she doesn't have the life experience Simon has and some things can break her composure. She greatly appreciates all that Simon has done to raise her into the person she is, not putting her on a pedestal or confining her, but simply loving her and allowing her to make her own choices and express her own opinions. They share a close relationship, and she also seems to only open up to Simon about her problems and fears, trusting in his judgment and experience. Inversely Simon also relies on Robin when he wants another opinion as he values her insight. Despite herself, Robin still has insecurities. She worries about being a burden to her father and disappointing him. She feels embarrassment when Yarra reveals to Simon that she is still a virgin when they meet in Stineford, and compares herself to other harem members in terms of their physical attributes, denoting her breasts as "fairly small." While Robin has impressive academic credentials and skills, her social skills are lacking from disuse and an introverted personality, though she is not socially inept. She prefers the company of books and research, and is often found away from the other party members by necessity and choice. She diverts unwanted male attention when she was younger by utilizing illusions to mask her body. She clashes with people that she finds annoying, with Nalili a primary example, being Robin's third favorite succubus out of three. Other members of the party she seems to feel neutral about, but has deeper friendships with the mages as she can discuss magic with them, and she seems to get along well with Aka. Robin bottles up the strain of having her unrequited feelings, and that comes to a head when Balia joins the harem. This stoic facade breaks and she lets out an uncharacteristic confession. After she starts her new relationship she becomes more outspoken and relaxed, and even slightly mischievous when others remark on her "purity". Skills Synergy skills can be used in battle only if both Robin and the specified character are present in the active party. Starting equipment Weapon: Wand. * Mage weapons Off-hand: Magic Textbook. * Magic off-hand items Headgear: None. * Magical headgear Bodygear: Cotton Robes. * Robes Accessory: Magic Ring. * Common accessories * Anti-sexual accessories Tactics Robin is a strong wizard type. Although she has some capabilities as a healer, she lacks any offensive or support AoE spells, limiting her usefulness in battles with a large number of enemies, as opposed to both Altina and Riala. She has a larger reserve of Mana than Qum does and her healing spells cost half of Qum's, so she is a more efficient choice for out-of-battle healing. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. Not much offends Robin, but her close starting relationship with Simon means that it's hard to raise her affection as well. Her only two point losses suggest she may have issues with her father bedding random women. Base value: 80. * for sleeping with a brothel prostitute IF Robin is in the party. * for sleeping with noble prostitute IF Robin is in the party. * Prior to the 0.18.x release it was higher: for acquiring her potion license. * Unmissable from the start of chapter 2, OR IF you had her do contract research. * Unmissable for reuniting after Simon's route. * for talking to Aka at Janine's retreat IF you got the cure component during Simon's route. * Unmissable from the start of chapter 3. * for having Robin's evaluation "Despite the cost, I feel as though what we accomplished was worth it." IF success outweighs losses in the Battle of Yhilin. * Unmissable for discussing her feelings, in Yhilin palace tunnels. * Unmissable for telling her Simon's decision, in Yhilin palace tunnels. * Unmissable for talking to her in the King's bedroom. * for talking to her in Eustrin's royal chambers. * Unmissable from chapter 4 start. * investing in Givini Mage Guild. * talking to her after Ardan succession section IF she had done her special project. * if when leaving Order of Thaumaturgy Guildhall, during the first Erosian conflict, Robin says "We've formed an excellent foundation for our work here in Yhilin." * for Robin + Qum scene, after the first Erosian conflict. * at Council of Gawnfall if succubi are accepted. * if she isn't injured facing the Fucklord on the mountaintop. * finding all 11 magic points during Return to Stineford, OR at least 7. Maximum legit value: 100 (+8 leeway). Affection titles * 0 Daughter * 95 Loving Daughter * 100 Eternal Daughter Relationships Aka: Though Aka is not a mage she and Robin get along well, with Robin looking to her as the leader of their group during the split paths and even collaborating to make a synergy skill after discussing magic with Aka. Yarra: Though Robin is at first uncomfortable due to Yarra's overt sexuality and teasing, once Yarra backs off, the two seem to be on good terms. We can probably assume that Yarra is her "second favorite succubus." Qum: Robin is one of the first to understand Qum's talent and offer her respect that many don't. They have many chances to talk about magic and Qum seems to appreciate Robin's "pretty" magic as well. Qum refers to her as a "nice big sister" and though Robin seems a little unsure what to do with this, they seem to be on increasingly good terms. Orcent: As both of them are deep thinkers, they seem like natural friends, but their early conversations are forced to be short due to Orcent's nature. After he transforms, they take the time to have several long conversations while both stationed in Stineford and seem to have an intellectual friendship. Nalili: She and Robin clash, likely at least in part because Nalili has a daughter-like but sexual role and is very different from Robin. They probably wouldn't get along without that, though. However, even after Robin called Nalili her least favorite, she encouraged Nalili to help comfort Simon when he was grieving. Since then, her irritation with Nalili seems to have diminished. Riala: Robin greatly respects Riala's arcane and sexual skill, and also feels more comfortable with her because she can act more human than other succubi. In return, Riala respects Robin's skill while also offering her further teaching. Unfortunate events prevent them from deepening their relationship until much later in the game. Wynn: Though Robin respects Wynn as a mage, she currently holds her at a distance due to the callous way she treats Simon upon the reveal of Wendis's body. This does not stop her from working with Wynn, and with Wynn's apology to Simon they might have a friendlier relationship later. Special notes * She can use both the Shining Sceptre and Shining Robes (if you got them at the prologue). * She is the major research specialist of the group for the first three Chapters, so you should use her talents at every chance when you have an adequate location and time to do so. * She is the first party member to get all her normal skills (discarding Synergy skills) near the end of chapter 1 or very early chapter 2. Scenes * Robin Interruption - Yarra tricks Robin into seeing sexual activity in her father's tent. Unmissable, in Devil's Pass. * Robin First Time - She is introduced to cunnilingus, and then sex. Unmissable, in Yhilin after Zirantia. * Robin's Transformation - Robin is eager to try out her new form in a more recreational way. Requires having completed Robin's Mystery Project. Talk to Robin in HQ after the Ardan succession crisis. * Robin + Qum - Robin decides to open up and let a familar pink succubus join her in bed. Rest in Headquarters after the repelling of the Erosian invasion. * "Hug" on demand: ** Blowjob - When they don't have a lot of time Robin's diligence pays off. No requirements. ** Seated - Robin sits on her lover's lap, and cock. At 90 affection and above. ** Hug - Robin develops a new type of hug for her and her lover. At 100 affection. ** Titfuck - Similar to Robin's Transformation but focused on titfucking. Must have started research on magical constructs. References Category:Characters Category:Harem members Category:Party members Category:Humans